A Guide To PokeSpe Shipping
by MiumiGirl
Summary: Not on the anime ships but on the manga of PokeSpe! Here, in this guide is to help you know the ships thoroughly and what they're all about and such!
1. Basic Outline of Guide

**Author's Notes: Hey! I know some of youu might be wondering what da heck dis is all 'bout right?? Well, I decided to put up a small guide on the ships of Pokespe Shipping! Note, I don't put the anime ships here because I personally don't like the anime at all after they decided to bring Ash into the Hoenn region and more. It died from there but I'll see if I can put some of them here but I'll be mostly posting the Pokespe ships here! Thanks and have fun using this guide!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PKMN Special or any form of PKMN. **

****YOU CAN FIND THE SHIPPING INFO ON OTHER SITES AS WELL IF YOU'D LIKE****

* * *

**Here's the basic outline of the guide:**

(Shipping Name Goes Here)

Name Origin

This is where I put at what the ship name came from like 'specialshipping' or something like that.

Brief Overview

I give them what the ship is about and which people it is between. Then how popular it is and if it does have some potential and what type of ship is it classified among the fans and such.

Song Representation

This is where I put the song I believe best represents the ship. (Don't flame me if it's not your song choice, it's based on my opinion thank you.)

Hints

This is where I put the hints shown in the show or something like that. Then I put the positive looks and the negative looks to balance them out. Here's an example:

Red saves Yellow in the third volume from a wild Dratini, marking also their first meeting. As well, he helps her catch her first Pokèmon which is a Rattata (Rat-chan). Later, Red gets nursed back to help after his battle with Giovanni by none other than Yellow.

Positive: Yellow gets saved by Red when she could have been saved by anyone. He also helps her catch her very first Pokèmon which anyone could have helped her on this. It turns ironic when Red gets nursed back to help by Yellow when someone else could have done so.

Negative: When they first meet are just platonic feelings for each other.

Why People Support "This Specific Shipping"

Here I add why people support it

Why People Don't Support "This Specific Shipping"

Here I add why people don't support it

Some Popular Conflicting Ships:

Here is where I put conflicting ships with the ship I'm talkin' bout ;D

My Personal Opinion on the Ship

At the end of each shipping information I put what I personally think on the ship whether I love, like, am neutral for it or hate it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hope you give this guide a little shot and review along the way and don't be afraid to give me anymore further information about each ship that I don't already have!

_~ Laterz :3 33333_

_Miumigirl Out!_


	2. Ch 1: Specialshipping

**Author's Notes: Heyy all! This is the first ship that I will talk 'bout todayy! Make sure to leave reviews about this ship that I can add in the future if I don't already have it! It'll be of major help to get this guide goin 'long greatt!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't PKMN and stuff**

* * *

Specialshipping

Name Origin

Most likely derived from the second name of "Pokèmon Special" and the likeliness that it is canon in the manga.

Brief Overview

This ship is the pairing between Red and Yellow who are from the manga Pokèmon Special. These two are one of the many main characters of the manga. As well, this ship is quite popular among the fans that read and know Pokèspe.

Song Representation

In my own opinion, here is the song I think best represents this ship:

"My Hero Is You" by Hayden Panettiere

Hints

- Red saves Yellow in the third volume from a wild Dratini, marking also their first meeting. As well, he helps her catch her first Pokèmon which is a Rattata (Rat-chan). Later, Red gets nursed back to help after his battle with Giovanni by none other than Yellow.

-Positive: Yellow gets saved by Red when she could have been saved by anyone. He also helps her catch her very first Pokèmon which anyone could have helped her on this. It turns ironic when Red gets nursed back to help by Yellow when someone else could have done so.  
-Negative: When they first meet are just platonic feelings for each other. Also, Yellow was just a little kid,

Red couldn't have left her all alone in the forest like that. As well, in the first volume of the RGB series, Red loved to show off so it was expected that he would have helped her catch her first Pokemon.

-By the end of the Yellow arc, after Yellow (disguised as a boy) finds Red, she finds that a piece of her Caterpie's String Shot is tied around both her and Red's pinky fingers. This causes her to blush and freak out. Later, Red tells her that they should both live together.

-Positive: Yellow blushes to the string because this is similar to the way lovers are often portrayed in some cultures as having red threads tied around their pinkies. Red goes on and tells her that they should actually live together.  
-Negative: The String Shot was most likely white because the manga is grayscale and that it is not red. Red doesn't know that Yellow is a girl. Yellow also was the only one to freak out.

-Misty gets jealous that there might be something going on between Yellow and Red because by the end of the seventh volume, everyone figures out that she's a girl. (Except for Red)

-Positive: Misty thinks that there's something going on between the two of them.  
-Negative: When she peeks in on their conversation, no blushes are seen across their faces indicating just platonic feelings for each other.

-Nearing the end of the GSC arc, Red is completely shocked speechless when Yellow is forced to reveal herself as a girl (Gold yelling at her to give her the feathers on her hat). After the situation is dealt with, Misty accidentally calls Red and while those two are conversing, Yellow becomes jealous of the two. This causes Blue to say Red's earlier comment, "Why don't you all just live together?" The three trainers blush.

-Positive: Red is shocked speechless upon learning of Yellow's true identity but got over it quick because of the current situation. Yellow shows signs of jealousy when she sees Misty on the other line with Red. She, along with Red and Misty, blush to Blue's comment.  
-Negative: Ask this: How would you feel if someone kept a huge secret from you? Shocked I bet lol. It was just a natural and normal reaction of how Red reacted to Yellow's big secret.

-During the GSC series Yellow's Chuchu and Red's Pika show signs of affection for each other. The two Pikachus make an egg which is later hatched into a Pichu by Gold.

-Positive: This could be a representation of Yellow and Red's relationship with each other as speculated by many fans.  
-Negative: So... look at Emerald for an example. His Mantine and Gold's Mantine, his Snorlax and Red's Snorlax, or even his Sudowoodo and Gold's Sudowoodo... does that mean that Emerald would get together w/ Red or Gold? ...That'd be pretty funny if it did XD

-In the FRLG arc, after Red and Yellow have been trapped on Team Rocket's airship by Team Rocket's Beast Warrior Trio, Ōca and Saki wonder whether they should lock the two up in one room, and laugh that it would make a very touching reunion.

-Positive: The two of the Beast Warrior Trio suggests that Red and Yellow be locked in a room together, bringing up the "living together" comment once more except in a more serious condition.  
-Negative: They are just teasing and probably don't mean anything by this comment as to get them out of their way.

-As Yellow and Mewtwo are being transported off the aircraft by Deoxys, Yellow swings out her fishing line which catches Red's finger.

-Positive: When Yellow takes a hold of Red's finger, it catches in the same way as her Caterpie's String Shot in the Yellow arc bringing back of when Yellow blushed at this finding.  
-Negative: Pure coincidence and nothing was meant to be intended. Also, Yellow was the only one to take notice of this not Red once again.

-As Yellow is found by Green, Silver and Blue, she, despite being fast asleep, still has her mind on Red. When the Pokèdex holders were frozen into stone, an unconscious Yellow was being held in the arms of Red.

-Positive: As Yellow is fast asleep while in the arms of Red (bear in mind he's shirtless), she has her mind on him which can give some ideas of her having some feelings for him. Also, towards the end of the FRLG arc, Yellow becomes petrified in the arms of a (shirtless) Red.  
-Negative: With her mind still on Red could be signs of just the shock between the relationship of Deoxys and Red. When Yellow and Red become un-petrified, they show no signs of anything towards each other even though Red had no shirt on and Yellow was in his arms the entire time. Also, Red was just being a good friend by keeping her off the ground like he did with Blue when she fainted.

-Nearing the end of the Emerald arc, as all the other 9 dex holders release their ultimate moves, Yellow orders the two Pikachus and Gold's Pichu the ultimate electric attack.

-Positive: In this scene Pika represents Red while Chuchu represents Yellow as they both wear their trainers corresponding hats in the attacks.  
-Negative: This could mean nothing as Gold's Pichu is included in the attack and they're both just trying to defeat the giant water creature.

-There's a caption of Yellow in a recent official character poll that queried her as Red's current lover

-Positive: How much more positive can that statement be from serebii?  
-Negative: They could be people who see it as that or it could be that it was made by fans

-Nearing the end of the Emerald arc the nine dex holders are lined up together in a certain order in where Yellow and Red are together just looking out at the scenery.

-Positive: They could've been lined up in any random position but ironically they're put together  
-Negative: The authors or writers could have teased us by the line-up

Why People Support "Specialshipping"

-Shows many hints throughout the manga series

-It is most likely canon in the manga

-Some people might like Red as a favorite and Yellow as a favorite and just pair them up together

-People believe that it is a cute and sweet couple

-Many people love Oldrivalshipping (another ship to go over) so most pair up Red and Yellow to complete the Kanto dex holders

-Many of the fans speculate that Yellow draws Red a lot in her sketch pad

-One-sided on Yellow's side

Why People Don't Support "Specialshipping"

-Some people don't like too obvious ships

-Others might've paired up one of the other characters w/ someone else

-One-sided on Yellow's side

-Yellow's personality

Some Popular Conflicting Ships:

-Mangapokeshipping

-Feelingshipping

-Luckyshipping

-Grantedshipping

My Personal Opinion on the Ship

On the ending notes on this ship, I quite like this ship to be honest with everyone. It is one of my favorites because it is really a cute couple and I think it has a lot of potential to become one of the first Pokespe couples mostly because of the last hint I listed above. Well, that's my personal opinion and hopefully this is well balanced out between those who like it and those who don't.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Now I hope all of you will give some good things on this guide and thanks for reading!

_~ Laterz :3_

_Miumigirl out!_


	3. Ch 2: Oldrivalshipping

**Author's Notes: Heyy! Keep up with reviewing this guide so dat I won't feel as if this thing is useless or something lol. Anyways, don't forget to review with whatever I can add on to each ship!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PKMN otherwise I'd be putting my favorite ships in :)**

* * *

Oldrivalshipping

Name Origin

From what I've heard from other fans of this ship and what I can remember I believe it has something to do with them being old rivals with Red in the games or something like that… grr…

Brief Overview

This ship is the pairing between Green (boy) and Blue (girl) who are from the manga Pokèmon Special. These two are one of the many main characters of the manga. As well, this ship is quite popular among the fans that read and know Pokèspe but even though it is quite possible to happen, many overlook this ship as a "crack" pairing.

Song Representation

In my own opinion, here is the song I think best represents this ship:

"True To Me" by Metro Station

Hints

-When Blue first meets Green, she states that he is cute.

-Positive: Shows some sign that Blue is attracted to him physically  
-Negative: Then again, she goes off saying that Red is cute too

-Green always manages to fit the phrase "pesky girl" or "obnoxious woman" at the end of each saga.

-Positive: With this, he treats her differently than any of the other girls which could show that the relationship between them has potential. He **always **manages to fit those two phrases in. By the end of each saga, Green's words become less harsher and more of something to say to Blue  
-Negative: This could be out of annoyance towards the girl

-When Blue falls off Moltres, Green comes to her rescue by saving her from falling to her death. She then thanks him and he mumbles something off screen.

-Positive: Green saves Blue, what more? Jk, afterwards, Blue thanks him and Green mutters something off screen which can be easily taken for a mistake as embarrassment or probably the popular phrase "pesky girl".  
-Negative: This could only be just because they're friends and it doesn't mean that whatever he says off screen is something about Blue. It could just be him mumbling about the current situation at hand too.

-When Green is hurt and when Blue says some teasing lines to him about his Pokèdex, she hands him the Pokèdex while he again manages to spit out "pesky girl". He then collapses into Blue's arms as she cries out in alarm/concern/shock. They rest at that spot until later.

-Positive: Green manages again to say our favorite line "pesky girl". Blue teases him into saying the line then Green collapses onto Blue in her arms. Later, they rest at the spot.  
-Negative: He just collapses on her because of fatigue of earlier events. They (Green and Blue) don't only rest at that spot but also with Prof. Oak. Blue always teases everybody so it's no big deal for her to such a thing to him.

-A fan favorite, Blue and Green's names were changed in the English version

-Positive: It is something to be looked at as it also causes some speculation or debates on their real names and such  
-Negative: It has something to do with the games and their releases to other countries

-By the end of the Emerald arc, the nine dex holders are lined up together in an ironic order where Green is next to Blue just crossing his arms and looking out to sea

-Positive: Maybe they were supposed to be next to each other and ironically they were next to each other  
-Negative: Blue has _ALL_ her attention on Silver while Green was probably just put there

Why People Support "Oldrivalshipping"

-Their sly personalities and cunning wit would make the duo all the more interesting

-Their love-hate relationship

-Green's constant line of "pesky girl" (and occasionally "obnoxious woman")

-Once more, people's favorite characters are Green and Blue and they decide to pair them up

-They love specialshipping and they feel the need to complete the Kanto dex holders so they pair Blue and Green up

-The recent FRLG games and most believe that if you choose the girl character your rival has the 'hots' for you

-I'm a supporter and a supporter of CloudXTifa from FFVII and noticed that Tifa kinda resembles Blue while Green resembles Cloud lol ;D

Why People Don't Support "Oldrivalshipping"

-Others might've paired up one of the other characters w/ someone else

-Most of non-supporters consider this as a "crack" pair and don't want to spend time supporting it

-Not that many hints on it

Some Popular Conflicting Ships:

-Choosenshipping

-Feelingshipping

-Luckyshipping

-Originalshipping

-Jadeshipping

My Personal Opinion on the Ship

I LOVE Oldrivalshipping! This is my second favorite Pokèspe ship ever because of the constant lines of "pesky girl" and the love-hate relationship they have with each other. It is also very cute how Blue would constantly tease him and flirt with him while Green says what all we love to hear which is "pesky girl". Anyways, this is my opinion on it and yep, I just like it a lot and hopefully many will consider reading my Oldrival fic Trapped W/ A Pesky Girl.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Hopefully you'll all review and tell me what I might need to add on!

_~Laterz :3 3333333_

_Miumigirl out!_


	4. Ch 3: Mangaquestshipping

**Author's Notes (Update): Okay, I've found some more though they're really subtle. Lol, I could always use more! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PKMNSPE!**

* * *

Mangaquestshipping

Name Origin

It came from 'Questshipping' except that it's the manga version of it. I might go into more detail about 'Questshipping' in another chapter.

Brief Overview

This ship is the pairing between Gold and Crystal of Pokèspe. These two are one of the many main characters of the manga. Also, this ship is a somewhat popular if not quite famous ship among the fans.

Song Representation

In my own opinion, here is the song I think best represents this ship:

"Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne

Hints

- When Gold first saw Crystal, he said, "Did I see a pretty damsel in distress?"

-Positive: Note the word pretty.  
-Negative: Silver gets to her first and Gold would always swoon over any other girl he deems as pretty too

-When they thought that Gold was lost in time, Crystal looked like she's going to cry. Then when Gold returned safe and sound, Crystal wiped away her tears and said, "Welcome back… Gold…"

-Positive: She's really worried and concerned for Gold. Then afterwards she wipes the tears away when she finds out that Gold is safe and sound whispering those three great words for the fans.  
-Negative: Knowing her personality, she would probably do that for other characters as well like Silver or Emerald

-Gold and Crys train together for two months alone

-Positive: Crystal could have trained with anybody else but it was Gold and for two months as well  
-Negative: They were probably focusing more on saving their friends rather than romantic interests

-Gold and Crys are next to each other in the last Emerald chapter

-Positive: They're both standing next to each other gazing at the open sea  
-Negative: They could have been just coincidentally standing next to each other

Why People Support "Mangaquestshipping"

-Again, people like Gold and Crystal as their favorite characters and put them together

-Most fans say that Crys is the only girl to control Gold's recklessness

-Opposites attract

-Most people believe from the hints given that Crystal have some obvious feelings for Gold

-Crystal's concern for Gold

-The games also and people supporting "Questshipping" as well

Why People Don't Support "Mangaquestshipping"

-Others might've paired up one of the other characters w/ someone else

-It's onesided-ness

-Most people dislike Crystal or Gold

Some Popular Conflicting Ships:

-Specialjewelshipping

-Buttshipping

-Frontiershipping

-Crystalshipping

-Accidentialshipping

My Personal Opinion on the Ship

For this ship, I personally would say that I am pretty much neutral on it. For one, this ship clashes w/ my OTP of the Pokèspe series which is Specialjewelshipping (yes I'm weird like that). Anyways I do believe that opposites attract but my support for the other ship is stronger than that. Oh well, but I think that this has more potential than my OTP which is saying something. All in all, I'm very neutral on this ship and that's my opinion on this. :)

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Rememba to review & tell me some more stuff to add on! I will get on to it ASAP! :)

_~ Laterz :3 3333333_

_Miumigirl out!_


	5. Ch 4: Commonershipping

**Author's Note (Update):** Thank you very much Golden-Owl for reviewing and helping out on this section! It was really appreciated! :)

* * *

Commonershipping

Name Origin

The name of the ship came to be because Diamond is a commoner compared to the extremely rich and classy Platinum.

Brief Overview

This ship is between Diamond (known as Dia also) and Platinum (known as Platina too). These two are one of the main characters of Pokèspe. Ever since the start of the manga, I've noticed that this ship is quite popular because of Dia's oh-so-not secretive crush on Platinum known only to us readers or fans. As well, this ship has a good possibility of becoming canon but is in rivals with Haughtyshippers.

Song Representation

This is the song I believe best represents them:

"Risque" by Cute is What We Aim For

Hints

-When Dia and Pearl first see Platina on her Ponyta, Dia gets captured by the elegance that exuded from Platina.

-Positive: It could be believable that Dia has a crush on Platinum from the moment he laid his eyes on her  
-Negative: He could just be commenting on how elegant she was and from the start knowing that she was a lady

-During Platina's first contest, Dia comforted her providing some cake or pie he made for her.

-Positive: Dia was the first to comfort her while Pearl was away doing something else  
-Negative: Dia is just a good friend all around. It's no surprise he comforted a close friend

-When the gang was trapped in the Solaceon Ruins, Platina fell but Dia was the one who caught her while wearing a shy face

-Positive: Satoshi could've drawn Pearl catching her but Dia was the first and when he did, he looked shy, maybe hinting some one-sidedness on Dia's side  
-Negative: Dia is just a good friend once again and he may be shy because that's how his personality is, especially being the "ultimate smoothness."

-Dia becomes fiercely determined when he she needs to be protected

-Positive: This could be Dia showing his deep affections for the girl  
-Negative: Pearl also gets fiercely determined as well when Platina needs it plus Dia could also be proving himself as a loyal "bodyguard" as she so thinks of them (for now)

-Platina is usually seen laughing at his little jokes or puns

-Positive: She is the one usually laughing first before anyone before denying it. Also, giggling to a boy a lot like her, it is also considered flirting  
-Negative: Dia is supposed to be the funny guy so it's natural to keep laughing plus she could also be laughing at the joke in general with Pearl in it

-Platina has a horrible nightmare about Dia and Pearl being blown up from the Galactic Bomb

-Positive: She was scared of losing Dia  
-Negative: Pearl was there to and this should be considered more as a Scarfshipping hint plus she's just really worried about her friends

-At Lake Valor when Dia & Platina get separated from Pearl & Dr. Footstep

-Positive: The author could have put Platina with Pearl for this alone time but this shows significance as they might get to learn more from each other plus it could be a large foreshadowing clue  
-Negative: This could just be coincidence that the author put them together plus this could make their friendship between each other deeper

-Dia tells Platina about an incident he had when he was young at Lake Verity. Apparently, he's never told anyone about that before, not even Pearl.

-Positive: This is probably one of their "shippiest" moments since he's sharing information he's never told anyone, not even his best friend Pearl.  
-Negative: Dia knows that Platina thinks Pearl and him as just "bodyguards" so he's telling her this so that they can actually be friends in her view. As well, he's probably doing this to gain her trust and friends tell others, even if they're not their best friends, their deep secrets as well.

-Platina gives Dia his fifth Pokémon, Mamoswine because it reminded her of him

-Positive: She could have caught something for Pearl but she did not and she could have kept that Mamoswine as her own since she only has three to use in an upcoming climatic battle plus while she was up there in Snowpoint, she was thinking about Dia (not really Pearl) since this time they were separated from each other  
-Negative: The author needed to give Dia another Pokémon so they probably went with Platina because Pearl already has a full team, thanks to Crasher Wake, and that they most likely planned her party for her own arc. Of course, if friends are separated from each other, they miss some parts of them while away

-Platina and Dia remember their own mornings when they're separated

-Positive: They cry over for each other with the fact of be separated  
-Negative: Pearl is also another reason why they're crying

-In Platina's note to Dia and Pearl, she regards them as her "loyal knights"

-Positive: She thinks of Dia as her "knight"  
-Negative: More of a Scarfshipping hint as she also thinks of Pearl as her "knight"

Why People Support "Commonershipping"

-Again, people like Dia and Platina as their favorite characters and put them together

-It's one-sidedness from Dia's affection towards Platina (even though she's still clueless)

-From the games of Pokèmon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum of their interactions (Dia as Lucas and Platina as Dawn)

Why People Don't Support "Commonershipping"

-Not too many hints

-It's one-sidedness from only Dia & not from Platina

-They don't like Dia or Platina

Some Popular Conflicting Ships:

-Haughtyshipping

My Personal Opinion on the Ship

I adore this ship even though there aren't as many hints besides the fact that Dia has a secretive crush on Platina. It's probably I like this ship from the games and it's one-sidedness from Dia's point of view. So, in the end I like the ship because I think it does have potential and one day probably Dia might overcome his shyness to confess to Platina. :)

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Thank you once more to Golden-Owl! and others, if you find more hints lemme know! :D

_~ Laterz :3 3333333_

_Miumigirl Out!_


	6. Ch 5: Franticshipping

**Author's Notes: Tis onee of the longest ever! No surprise cause this onee has sooo manyy hints it's not even funnyy! Anyways, if you peepz know of any other hints, makee suree ta lett me knoww! ;]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PKMNSPE!**

* * *

Franticshipping

Name Origin

"Frantic" is an adjective. This word is described as "desperate or wild with excitement, passion, fear, pain, etc.; frenzied." From "Franticshipping", we can see that the name came from the way Ruby and Sapphire met and how they have acted towards each other. Ruby being frantic at the fact that Sapphire was a wild child girl covered in filth while Sapphire being frantic about his prissy attitude.

Brief Overview

This ship is between the two main characters of the RS chapter, Ruby and Sapphire. Ever since the beginning of the chapter, many of the fans have predicted that there would be something going on between them especially because of the games. As well, there was a main male character and a main female character, no third male character yet. This ship is probably the most popular shipping, along with Gracefulshipping, in the Pokèmon Special manga. To add in, this ship is considered to be canon but it is unknown if they will be together to start a relationship.

Song Representation

This is the song that I think best represents them:

"The Reason" by Hoobastank

Hints:

-Once Sapphire beats up a Seviper, she and Ruby start up a heated argument leading up to their 80-day bet with each other.

-Positive: This foreshadows a love-hate relationship as well as possible feelings for each other if they keep this up. In most animes or mangas, the characters that always fight with each other that are of the opposite sex eventually fall for each other or at least show some feelings for each other. (ie. Inuyasha & Kagome)  
-Negative: This could also mean nothing as it gets into one of the common plots of rivalry between the two main characters. As is, Sapphire and Ruby make a bet with each other that specializes in the field of their main interests.

-The 80-day bet they make with each other

-Positive: Later in the ending chapters of the RS saga, Sapphire reveals that she made a vow to herself that she would conquer all the gyms before or up to her 11th b-day. On Ruby's side, he later thanks Sapphire for the bet they made with each other after realizing she was the girl he knew in his childhood.  
-Negative: Another rivalry term that was meant as platonic towards each other when they didn't recognize the other's face.

-Sapphire's clothes

-Positive: In later chapters, Sapphire told Ruby that she wore the clothes he made her because of the words Ruby wrote on the note: "I'm sure you will look good in them." This really flattered Sapphire because no one has ever said that about her so she wore them. Also she blushes at the fact that while she was still knocked out Ruby took her measurements for her. Before the two dive also, Ruby gives Sapphire the second pair of clothes and tells her that he'd thought "she'd like it" to which she complies and puts on after looking at him with a sincere look.  
-Negative: Ruby is just being a good friend towards Sapphire after seeing her in those "caveman" leaves. It ties in with his girly attitude seeing that he wants someone to look at least decent when traveling a certain place. Also, it could be platonic feelings from Ruby knowing he's doing a good deed, especially in the first parts of a chapter where Ruby whistles happily, knowing he did well.

-Sapphire becomes immediately worried that Ruby hasn't come back yet from Granite cave where she goes and tries to search for him. Afterwards, she gets thanked with some insults from Ruby.

-Positive: Sapphire is worried. It could mean that she has some feelings for Ruby as she immediately goes in without thinking just to secure his safety. Then, their love-hate relationship resumes once Ruby is out of the Granite Cave.  
-Negative: It could also mean that Sapphire is a good friend to Ruby. Friends care for their friends and it doesn't necessarily mean that they have certain feelings for one another.

-Sapphire learns of Ruby's talent in battle and asks him to join her and the gym leaders to fighting off the evil two evil teams. Ruby rejects and gives a shallow answer to which Sapphire becomes infuriated with him; she tears off her clothes and yells at him while at her breaking point. This makes Ruby think about his attitude.

-Positive: Sapphire becomes hurt at Ruby's answer because it could say that she has feelings for him. Then at learning this, she is either hurt at the fact that after he has completed the contests in Hoenn, he'll just go back to Johto or that he is too shallow to battle against evil. Either the two, Sapphire reaches her breaking point leaving Ruby to really regret his words and actions. Later, Sapphire's words eventually reach Ruby and change him for the better.  
-Negative: Sapphire is hurt because Ruby, probably her only closest friend, doesn't want to help out in this big crisis in Hoenn. Also, she is hurt that he is just going to abandon those in Hoenn. Wouldn't you feel this way if one of your closest friends would choose what they believe in than help you out in something that matters way more? Ruby, probably Sapphire's best friend, later regrets because of her words towards him.

-Ruby and Sapphire catch up with each other then dive down to the deepest parts of Hoenn in the Cave of Origin. Sapphire realizes she's holding Ruby's hand then shakes it off, unable to try and forgive him but Ruby soon makes her when he shows change in his attitude.

-Positive: Sapphire realizes that she's holding Ruby's hand then at the sudden change of Ruby's attitude instead of the usual bicker, she blushes only slightly before his mature attitude. They then go and try to fight Maxie and Archie.  
-Negative: It could be that Sapphire has forgotten for only a moment that she was still mad at Ruby. Then she could just be embarrassed at the fact that they're not bickering anymore and that she's the immature one this time.

-After Ruby and Sapphire hear from their mentors: "Can you bear to lose your loved ones?" Both suddenly remember their childhood sweetheart and when it is flashed back, it is the younger versions of both Ruby and Sapphire that the two are talking about.

-Positive: One of the biggest hints that the two love each other as their mentors mention "loved ones." The kids are indeed their younger selves as we look in the past of Ruby and Sapphire.  
-Negative: No comment.

-In the memory they're both remembering, Ruby protected Sapphire from a raging Salamence and at that moment, they both change dramatically. Also, it was at that moment they realized that they loved that childhood friend.

-Positive: Ruby protected Sapphire and because of that Salamence they changed because they thought it would benefit the person they love.  
-Negative: If the Salamence never came, they probably would never have any feelings for each other and would've remained as they were in the past.

-Ruby admires Sapphire as she sleeps.

-Positive: After some intense training, Ruby gazes at Sapphire with a loving look in his eyes before they leave Mirage Island.  
-Negative: He could only be admiring his best friend…

-As they leave, Sapphire confesses to Ruby that she likes him. Afterwards, she reveals that she has liked him during their bet and that she remembers this childhood boy she played with that changed her. Ruby realizes this and then immediately recognizes Sapphire as his childhood sweetheart he changed for. Ruby confesses by taking his hat off and reveals the scars. Afterwards, he pushes her in the air car for her safety.

-Positive: They both confessed which officially makes it a canon couple. As well, Ruby pushed her in the air car because he cared for her too much because he couldn't bear the sight of her being badly hurt during the crisis.  
-Negative: No comment.

-At the end of the saga, Ruby and Sapphire both end up in a draw for their 80-day bet. Afterwards, Ruby claims he forgot everything that happened after leaving Mirage Island leaving a very angered Sapphire in question.

-Positive: Ruby could be faking his amnesia as stated in the Emerald Saga, he remembers how Mimi evolved and that was LOOONG after Sapphire and he confessed their feelings for each other.  
-Negative: He could also show that he is not interested in her and doesn't want to hurt her feelings.

-Winona brings up the subject of Sapphire's relationship with Ruby and she states that he has amnesia of the weirdest sort. Ruby comes and then the two bicker for a short time about it.

-Positive: Sapphire shows some hints that she wanted the relationship to work. Ruby probably "forgot" because he is just a kid and he wants to think things through before coming for it.  
-Negative: She could actually mean it and show some signs of giving up on him.

-Emerald yells at Ruby and Sapphire: "Will ya two stop flirting?!"

-Positive: A hint suggesting Ruby and Sapphire's relationship with each other and Emerald getting the hints from the two that the two are in a relationship or will be.  
-Negative: A comedic quote and the fact that Emerald is just making fun of them or yelling at them with anger.

-Palace Maven Spencer approaches Sapphire and grabs her chin, looking in her eyes suspiciously. Ruby, either he's pissed or jealous, tries to attack him but gets knocked to the ground by Spencer in response.

-Positive: Ruby is jealous ^.~  
-Negative: Ruby is probably mad that a guy just laid a hand on his best friend in a weird way

-In the end of the Emerald Saga, as the dex holders are standing in a row, Sapphire and Ruby are standing next to each other.

-Positive: They're next to each other, what more?  
-Negative: Coincidentally next to each other

Why People Support "Franticshipping"

-It's canon

-They both confessed to each other

-Love-hate relationship

-They both like Ruby and Sapphire and wanted to pair them up together

-Opposites attract

-People like "Gracefulshipping" and Ruby and Sapphire mirror their mentors

-It's considered cute to most fans

-They like "Hoennshipping"

Why People Don't Support "Franticshipping"

-They don't like canon ships

-They don't like either Ruby or Sapphire

Some Popular Conflicting Ships:

-Manganewrivalshipping

-Mangajewelshipping

-Metroshipping

-Raltsshipping

-Lithiumshipping

My Personal Opinion on the Ship

*sigh* If I have to type ONE more hint… I swear… Anyways, who doesn't love this couple? I mean, I haven't yet and I wish to so I could hear their opinions on why they don't like it. Besides that, I love this couple provided that it has everything I love in a couple! So many hints, their heated arguments, man, it was pretty hard to write some negativity on those hints! Big paragraphs, but nonetheless, I love the couple or ship. Those two, opposites do attract indeed. It's really cute how Ruby "forgot" about the confessions they both made to each other. Hopefully he'll remember soon…

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Man... this was ONEE shipping that took moree than thirty minutes... dang... Anyways, hopee you've enjoyed it!

_~ Laterz :3 333333_

_Miumigirl Out!_


	7. Ch 6: Choosenshipping

**Author's Notes:** Nm to say except enjoy and sorry for a LOOOOOONG delay :)

* * *

Choosenshipping

Name Origin

Bulbapedia's name origin: "_The name stems from the fact that they were the only two of the masked children to defy the __Mask of Ice__."_ As well, "choosen" is from the Japanese characters 挑戦 (_chōsen_) to mean 'challenge' or 'defiance'.

Brief Overview

This ship is the pairing between Silver and Blue who are from the manga Pokèmon Special. These two are one of the many main characters of the manga. As well, this ship has been starting to get noticed lately as being quite popular. Between them are tragedies in their past and since they can relate to each other so well plus having a close relationship with each other, it's no wonder that this is becoming a pretty popular ship.

Song Representation

In my own opinion, here is the song I think best represents this ship:

"Marionette" by Ayumi Hamasaki

Hints

-At the very end of the Yellow arc with the segue into the GSC arc, Blue is seen talking to a "mysterious" red-head over her computer to his Pokegear. She then ends the conversation by counting everything on him.

-Positive: This mysterious boy could be someone very attached to Blue as she puts her entire trust in him. Blue doesn't really put her trust in anyone really so this makes it all the more important. As well, it could be her boyfriend from elsewhere.  
-Negative: He could just be an accomplice of Blue's and she could have just hired the boy to work for her.

-Silver steals a water-type Pokemon just like Blue

-Positive: He could have already established a small crush on Blue, wanting to maybe subtly impress her by doing the same thing with a starter, especially when the starter is water  
-Negative: He needed to take a Pokemon, coincidentally had to be a water starter, since he's desperate to find out about the truth of his tragic past

-Silver steals a water-type Pokemon just like Blue

-Positive: He could have already established a small crush on Blue, wanting to maybe subtly impress her by doing the same thing with a starter, especially when the starter is water  
-Negative: He needed to take a Pokemon, coincidentally had to be a water starter, since he's desperate to find out about the truth of his tragic past

-Silver starts yelling that he did not want to bond and after stating he hated his past, Blue comes, disguised as an old man, and teleports Silver away, stating she's not an enemy and merely wants him to go off to a safe place. She also says that she's his only ally and friend.

-Positive: Blue relates with him and teleports him away from the danger. She could be doing this because she doesn't want any harm to come upon him. She could have feelings for him as she does this out of very great care. This can relate to Hercules from Disney: "People always do crazy things, when they're in love." This is crazy because Silver can help as he is a very powerful trainer while Blue only teleports him away.  
-Negative: Blue could only be doing this because she cares too much for him like an older sister would to a younger, reckless brother. Such can be seen with many older siblings with their younger siblings. They don't want any harm to be done upon their younger siblings.

- After Will and Karen show Ho-Oh to Blue to heighten her fears, she states that she was glad she did not bring Silver, stating that he does not have to suffer like her.

-Positive: Blue speaks in a soft voice as she starts to think about him through her suffering. This could be a strong sign that through her suffering, knowing that Silver is safe only matters to her and whatever Will and Karen have in store for her, it does not matter. This could relate to Naruto's crush towards Sakura.  
-Negative: Again, this could not mean anything romantic as Blue can feel that Silver is safe, due to her actions. This is like the older sibling's feelings of happiness, knowing that they've done all they could to protect their younger sibling.

- Will snaps his fingers and reveals a beaten up Silver. Blue's face turns into utter shock and horror when she sees Silver in his current condition. She runs over to him as he falls then they have a moment and talk. Silver did all he could to follow Blue and he states, "I wanted to… protect you… Blue" before fainting in her arms. Blue cries out as she holds him close in her arms.

-Positive: Silver could be hinting out through the heartfelt moment that he loves her as he does all he can to finish their mission. He also states that he knows her too much when it came to her being careful in everything she does. Blue questions his antics as she cries and holds him closer then Silver says this magical line. This big hint shows that Silver might care for her more than just friends or close siblings as he falls to unconsciousness. Blue then realizes the stakes he's willing to reach for her as he faints.  
-Negative: Whether you're a shipper or not, remember the line before that magical line, "I wanted to battle alongside you…". Here, it could show that he was tired of being seen as weak in front of Blue as shown in their past, Blue is the one who keeps protecting Silver and guiding him. Also, when he states the next line, again, Silver wanted to prove to her that he could protect as well. When Silver states he knows her well, of course because they only knew each other. This could relate to sibling relationships also as siblings know how each other are.

- After their moment, Blue starts remembering parts of her tragic past of Silver. She faces Ho-Oh and with those thoughts of Silver and her possibly fighting for both of them, she finally overcomes her fear of birds, especially with Ho-Oh.

-Positive: Blue could show signs of her having a crush on Silver as she uses those memories of herself and Silver together to overthrow the final barrier in defeating her fear of birds. This could relate to Hinata using Naruto as inspiration in everything she does.  
-Negative: Silver just fainted after he was beaten up severely which could give the drive for Blue to overcome her fear over Ho-Oh. In relation, if you saw a close friend of yours faint because your enemy managed to beat them up, wouldn't you be filled with a drive to defeat them in whatever they defeated your friend in?

- After Green helps Silver up after the fight with Pryce, he tells him that he will hand him over to the authorities. Blue gasps at the sight.

-Positive: Blue does not want Green to do that plus she is surprised at Green's actions. She tries to approach them to try and release Silver from Green's grasps.  
-Negative: However, Blue does not say anything as Crystal is the one who tries to stop Green.

- After Gold pats Blue on the butt, Silver hits him and calls him filthy and they both fight over the situation while Blue watches with a sweatdrop

-Positive: Overprotective boyfriend status. Silver could be hinting that he likes her way too much and is overprotective in a way that he does not want any guys to come near her with any sexual intention.  
-Negative: This could relate to a younger siblings reaction to people who flirt with their older siblings. Younger siblings tend to do this a lot because they don't want to lose their older sibling to someone else whom they don't know.

- Green calls Blue a "pesky girl" and Silver glares at him

-Positive: Same reason above though he doesn't want anyone to put down his special someone  
-Negative: Again with the sibling relationship

- Blue instructs Silver to remove his mask and compliments his facial features while placing her hand on his cheek. Silver in turn blushes.

-Positive: This could show first signs of Silver crushing on Blue  
-Negative: Silver is only two years old as well as never being touched by a girl on his cheek. He could be blushing from embarrassment.

- Silver and Blue are holding hands as they leave Mask of Ice's place

-Positive: They could show that they truly care for each other as more than friends or just a foreshadow of how their relationship with each other can change from this  
-Negative: Silver is two once more and Blue may be taking care of Silver as she is five and knows better than him. As well, siblings almost always hold hands, especially when they're close so it does not mean they are romantically interested in each other.

- Green calls Blue a "pesky girl" and Silver glares at him

-Positive: Same reason above though he doesn't want anyone to put down his special someone  
-Negative: Again with the sibling relationship

- While Blue and Silver talk, Silver tells Blue to think for herself as she's the one who has been taking care of him. Blue then speaks softly, "Silver…"

-Positive: Blue could spark some feelings for Silver after some realization. Also, Silver gives her soothing words not to worry about him to which Blue feels really touched at his heartfelt words  
-Negative: This moment can relate between close friends and close family members as well.

- Blue receives elegant clothes from Silver and she blushes at his thoughtfulness. Silver clicks his Pokegear off and comments to himself, "I'm sure you'll look gorgeous…"

-Positive: Now, a boy does not say "gorgeous" to any girl right? Blue blushes because of his thoughtfulness. She might also have small feelings for him since she received clothes he made for her which is really sweet.  
-Negative: Blue could be blushing in embarrassment because of how she might look like in the clothes. No comment on Silver's part.

- Silver softly speaks about how happy he is to help Blue in her search for happiness

-Positive: Can relate to many guys in other series like "Heart no Kuni no Alice" where Peter only wants Alice to find her happiness in someone. Here they relate because they only want to see the girl they truly care for, be happy, in a romantic sense  
-Negative: Can relate to sibling or close friendship relationships in where they want to see the person they care for as a sibling or friend be happy. Wouldn't you want to help your friend/family relative find their happiness?

- Blue and Silver are next to each other at the end of the Emerald Saga

-Positive: Blue has her hand on his back while looking at him at the beautiful sight. The author could be foreshadowing between them  
-Negative: Coincidentally next to each other also Blue is next to Green

- Green calls Blue a "pesky girl" and Silver glares at him (again)

-Positive: Same reason as the other one  
-Negative: Again with the sibling relationship

Why People Support "Choosenshipping"

-They both like Blue and Silver and wanted to pair them up together

-They have a unique bond with each other

-It's considered cute to most fans

Why People Don't Support "Choosenshipping"

-Brotherly-sisterly relationship

-Blue is older than Silver

-They don't like Silver or Blue

Some Popular Conflicting Ships:

-Preciousmetalshipping

-Oldrivalshipping

-Luckyshipping

-Specialjewelshipping

-Viridianshipping

My Personal Opinion on the Ship

I have to sadly say that I really dislike this ship. I don't have anything against Blue or Silver, I love them but not as a couple. It conflicts with my favorite ships [Specialjewel & Oldrival] and I can only see them as a sibling relationship. That's all and thanks! ^^

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Oh yes, for all those Choosenshippers out there, please review and help make this section stronger if you want to! ^^_

_Laterz :3 333_

___-MiumiGirl Out!_


	8. Ch 7: Grantedshipping

**Author's Notes:** I feel like I'm betraying my readers by updating this O.o instead of my other stories... blech, they're too long to write though T.T ANYWAYS, I had an urge to do a section on this ship so I hope you won't mind this fellow readers and reviewers!

* * *

Grantedshipping

Name Origin

Lance and Yellow were both "granted" special powers from the Viridian Forest hence the name

Brief Overview

This is between the borderlines of being semi-popular and not really popular but definitely borderline popular lol. This ship is between Lance and Yellow where they both have the same powers and have fought with each other in the Yellow arc. A big factor that makes them a borderline ship is the fact that there's the ten year age difference. (In Yellow's little biography somewhere at the end of one of the FRLG chapters, it states every ten years a child is born with special powers of Viridian)

Song Representation

This is the song I believe best represents them:

"Magnet" by Vocaloids (Gakupo & Rin Kagamine version)

Hints

-Lance calls Yellow a fool for challenging him after he strikes her down but she comes back and calls her an idiot with a shocked look

-Positive: It should be noted that he's holding back on his powers. Also, it seems he's not trying to kill her since he keeps calling her a "fool" and "idiot". It's weird because she's trying to stop him, he does not seem like he wants to kill her and yet he kills innocent people who are not doing anything to him  
-Negative: He could be holding back to see more of her abilities as a trainer who defeated Lorelei and Agatha. He also calls her "fool" and "idiot" because he thinks that Yellow (boy) is just a stupid and reckless kid who thinks he (Yellow) can beat him

-After Yellow's hat was off which revealed she was a girl at Cerise Island, she puts it back on and suddenly the mini earthquakes stop and laughter ensues from Lance when he cuts in on Blain and Yellow's conversation. He gives Yellow a sly smirk while she returns it with a frown.

-Positive: A good fan favorite as it hints that Lance figured out Yellow is a girl. As well, since he might have figured it out, he smirks knowingly so it only adds to the fact that he might know she's a girl  
-Negative: He still might not know she's a girl because currently they are enemies and all he wants is her killed, not what her true gender is

-Yellow tries to tell Lance what he's doing is evil and she asks him: "Aren't you friends with your Pokémon too?"

-Positive: This one has a big effect on Lance as he keeps trying to shut her up: "Ugh, I'm going to shut you up for good!" This later shows in the GSC arc when he tells Silver to care more for his Pokemon, something which he forgot about, hinting to Yellow's words. All in all, her words pretty much put a huge impact on him after their battle  
-Negative: Lance probably does not care about her words and probably learned by himself the errors of his way. A person could learn by trial-and-error.

-During their final battle, Lance keeps complimenting Yellow on her witty moves to stay alive and battle techniques plus calling her weird then laughing about it

-Positive: Lance acknowledges all the little things about Yellow during their battle plus he teases her a lot with those comments and sly smirks. This could be taken as moves of flirtation which was not seen when they fought in Vermillion Bay, going back to the second hint  
-Negative: Yes, Lance does acknowledge the little things but because he needs to so he knows how to counter them during their final battle. As well, he could be taunting her instead of teasing which is a huge difference. As well, in Vermillion Bay, it was just a short battle so not much could be seen

-As Giovanni snaps his finger, Beedrill moves its poisonous point to Lance's neck. Yellow immediately tenses and tries to stop him but he merely holds out his arm in front of her from further advancement

-Positive: Yellow probably cares for Lance even though he's her main enemy. She tries to stop Giovanni though he's much bigger in size so he's able to stop her. She frowns and watches as his life is being threatened  
-Negative: Yes, she does this but she's the hero and heroes usually try to save the antagonist (more like anti-hero here) from their own doom. (ie. Avatar w/ Aang & Ozai)

-When Silver mentions Lance to Yellow, her face goes into shock while her eyes widen

-Positive: She still remembers who he is and it probably made her remember her memories of him at Cerise & Vermillion. As well, she could be surprised that Silver knew him well because she knew that the last time he was against humans and now he was helping a dex holder  
-Negative: She was probably surprised that he was still alive and that Silver knew who he was because she probably still thought of him as a bad guy and nothing more

Why People Support "Grantedshipping"

-They both have special powers of Viridian

-They like pedo-ships

-Yellow and Lance are their favorite/most hated characters and they pair them up together

-Believe that Yellow is the only one who can change Lance

Why People Don't Support "This Specific Shipping"

-Conflicts with their ship

-It's a pedo-ship (ten year difference)

-They don't like these characters

-They don't like crack ships

Some Popular Conflicting Ships:

-Specialshipping

-Ambershipping

-Gammashipping

-Mastershipping

-Feelingshipping

My Personal Opinion on the Ship

I'd have to say that I like this ship as much as Specialshipping for the most part. I really love this ship because compared to Specialshipping to where they have sweet and cute moments plus the "red string", these two, in my opinion, given _if_ they might even have a chance to pursue a relationship, would have one of the most mature and dark relationships. Pedo-ships don't really appeal to me but this one does because of that and the similarities between them, especially their Viridian-gifted powers. (I always thought he was at least like four to seven years older O.o) As well, I'm looking forward to the HGSS arc to see if these two would interact after many years *squeals*

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Oh yes, for all those Grantedshippers, let's make this a stronger article w/ more hints if possible! ^^ As well, if you like Grantedshipping, you are all more than welcome to read my Grantedship fic though it is rated M :O_

_Laterz :3 333_

___-MiumiGirl Out!_


End file.
